A Little Bit Of Hell On Earth
by evilregaltimelord
Summary: Lucifer has escaped from the cage, but how he did it not even Crowley knows. He needs help, so he goes straight to the angels and not even they have a clue as to what Lucifer is up to. Sam and Dean are contacted by Castiel who drags them into the whole mess. Meanwhile in London Sherlock is investigating a case related to Lucifer escaping the cage, having no clue that the death is r
1. Where oh where has Lucifer gone

Crowley's storming back and forth in front of one of the demons in charge of guarding the cage, he was furious. The cage was one hundred precent Lucifer free, with Michael still trapped in the cage.

"Sir if I knew how..." the demon started before he was cut off by pissed off Crowley right in his face.

"I don't want to hear your stupid ass excuses" Crowley threw the demon across the room with demon magic."my ass could be on the line which also means the end of you!" Crowley kept storming back and forth. he then angrily strode over to the demon who was struggling to get up from the anger throw and screamed in his face. "FIX THIS NOW"

"What about the angels sir." the demon shakily said brushing himself off as he stood up.

"Sam and dean tend to know more than those winged asses half the time" Crowley smiled "your a genus"

"I am"

"Well with the angel thing, but other than that your just a useless idiot now LEAVE." the demon quickly vanished away not wanting to face Crowley when he was this pissed off. "Now I need to find those winged babies" Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared from hell.


	2. The impossible case

"What doesn't make sense Sherlock, the guys dead and we have a confession." John said as he looked at the body that was limp on the ground with glass in the back of head.

"How the man died John, you and the police are to dull to see it" Sherlock pulled the guys head off of the wall where it was resting. "Look at the back of his head john."

"Yeah it's got glass in it and it looks pretty beaten up." John looked up at Sherlock who was giving him a look as if he was missing something important, John just stared right back at Sherlock who then rolled his eyes."Sherlock you said to look at the back of his head and I did."

"Yeah, that's all you did." Sherlock then stormed off to the window of the flat looking out, seeing a blue police phone box. Figuring it was nothing of great importance he just shoved it in the pits of his mind palace. Sherlock then turned around and walked back to John. "Tell me how weak little scrawny dan could have possibly killed his big beefy brother Redmond."

"Well, Dan said that..."

"Dans story is completely false, all lies"

"How could he lie about something like this, the evidence matches up with how he says he killed his brother Sherlock."

"No it doesn't John, please use your brain."

John being used to Sherlocks insulting comments and easily ignored that one. "Dan said he and his brother got into a fight, dan ends up smashing Redmonds head into the wall and while Redmond was shocked smashed Redmonds head into the mirror across the room." Sherlock was giving John a condescending look, but said nothing and let John repeat Dans account on what had happened. "then he stabbed his brother with a knife." John turned to see Sherlock snickering to himself. "what's so funny."

"You John that's what. That entire story is false."

"Well then you explain it mr consulting detective."

"I will." Sherlock said then smirked. "first off the whole order of Dans account of what happened is completely backwards."

"Your suggesting that Dan told the whole story backwards?"

"Yes his brother stabbed him here" Sherlock stood in the middle of Redmonds living room. "Then somehow threw Redmond to the mirror."

"Threw Sherlock really?"

"Yes threw John, how I don't know. but I know he did throw Redmond because there is no bloody foot prints leading towards the mirror from this spot" John stood motionless as Sherlock figured out how Redmond had actually died, it all made sense and fit better than Dans story. Plus Sherlock was never wrong. "and after throwing Redmond into that wall somehow avoided all the blood, got to where the mirror is and threw him to the opposite wall where a piece of glass impaled his brain."

"Wow Sherlock that's definitely an interesting theory." John said "but there is no way in hell Dan could have done all of that."

"That's why I'm stumped John, I just explained to you what happened but I have no clue how it happened"

"Well their could be another explanation."

"No their really isn't John." Sherlock said with frustration, and turned his head slightly as if listening for something. "hear that John?" Sherlock said looking around the room frantically trying to find the source of the noise.

"No I don't Sherlock." John watched as Sherlock scanned the room "what does it sound like."

"A whooshing sound John, sounds like whooosh whoooosh whoooosh." Sherlock continued to search the room but suddenly stopped. "the noise is gone." Sherlock stood up straight and brushed off his coat as Greg Lestrade walked in.

"You figure it out yet Sherlock?"

"Yes, of course I did." Sherlock stepped around the crime scene to avoid contaminating it. "just how Dan did it I can't figure that out." Sherlock left the flat and Greg yelled after him.

"Where are you going Sherlock."

"I'm going to go and try to figure out how scrawny Dan could have killed Redmond." Sherlock replied as his voice got quieter because he was getting further away from the crime scene.

"I should probably go with him Greg."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea John."Greg nodded and John went after sherlock.

"Sherlock wait for me!" John shouted semi loud for Sherlock to slow his pace so john could catch up.

Sherlock and John were now in one of their favourite cafés in London. Sherlock sipping his tea between long intervals due to the thought process in his head, trying to figure out how Dan could have done what he said he had done.

"Sherlock, just relax for two minutes and enjoy your tea." John said catching Sherlocks attention while taking a sip of his own. "it's quite good."

"John the case needs to be solved now"

"No, what needs to happen now is for you to relax Sherlock."

"Shut up John I'm going into my mind palace for a bit pleas do not disturb me." Sherlock then closed his eyes and brought his hands up in front of his face like he was praying, but this was just a gesture Sherlock did sometimes.

As Sherlock entered his mind palace a semi tall skinny man in a trench coat entered and a young woman with blonde hair followed him in.

"Doctor, remind me why are we here again?" Rose said as she closed the cafe door.

"Because Rose these murders are just so fascinating."

John hearing these conversations lifted his head looked at the two strangers then at Sherlock. Who was still deep in thought.

"What how they all seem to be done with magic?"

"Exactly rose, there nearly impossible" the doctor ordered his and Roses tea and biscuits.

"And that's why you want to solve it."

"Exactly!" The doctor excitingly said as he grabbed his tea and buiscit, and rose grabbed hers. the two of then headed towards a table two away from Sherlock and John.

"So are we going to look into the art gallery one where the guy got slammed into the art exhibit, then exploded?"

Sherlock at this point opened his eyes but still kept his hands in front of his mouth.

"Oh yeah, that one is the strangest. definitely." the doctor took a sip of his tea, and a bite of the biscuit. "how he was fresh cut using the exhibit." the doctor paused "without even a trace of a struggle. then the fact he just blew up."

Sherlock finally stood up and strode over to the doctor and Rose. "who do you two think you are. your not cops, that's obvious." Sherlock then sniffed the air. "and you don't smell like criminals, so tell me why are you talking about the murders like this or I will get the British government on your case." Sherlock gave a little smile and a slight head tilt.


	3. Three Angels And A Demon

Dean tilted his head and moved it left signalling to Sam that the could leave the room they were currently in. The two brothers stealthily moved out into the hall and stayed close to the wall as they moved down it. when they got to a turn Sam poked his head out around the corner to see a vampire patrolling the hall, he quickly moved his head back to avoid detection.

"One vamp got any plans." Sam whispered to Dean.

"How fast can you run." Dean said gripping his machete.

"Fast enough to outrun the vamp." Sam replied silently, giving Dean a why the hell do you want to know that look.

"Ok good, go around the corner catch the attention of the vamp. Then run back towards me with the vamp chasing you, I'll cut off his head in surprise." Dean brought up the machete ready to swing it, as Sam went around the corner to excite the plan.

"Hey you." Sam said at a normal speaking tone. "betcha can't get me." The vampire turned towards Sam showing his fangs emerging from the gums of his mouth. The creature hissed and started to charge at Sam who then turned around and ran towards Dean.

Sam quickly went around the corner the vamp coming two seconds after, Dean didn't even hesitate as the blade went through its neck. the head toppled backwards as the body fell forwards.

"Well that worked well." Sam said catching his breath. looking at Dean who was looking at the lifeless body on the ground he just killed.

"Yeah the blood suckers are way to prioritized on getting food to realize their running to their deaths." Dean turned the corner and walked down the hall that the vamp had been guarding.

"How much further do you think we have to go to get to the leader." Sam whispered to Dean as they neared the end of the hallway.

"Well considering there are big fancy doors, probably leading to where the head vamp is. Idd say we're getting close." Dean said with a bit of sarcasm.

"How the hell did I miss that." Sam said with a bit of surprise as he opened the doors and Dean strolled through like he owned the place.

"whats up bloodsucker." Dean smiled as he walked up to the vamp leader standing in the middle of the room, Sam closed the door then joined the two in the center.

"Took you two long enough." the vamp said still looking smug. "You enjoy the warm up i sent to you?" He then walked a circle around the boys then headed towards the door. Dean quickly followed him.

"What the hell do you mean by test." Dean furiously said pointing his machete at the vamps neck.

"Oh please, put that thing down." The vamp lightly put his hand on the blade and lowered it. "You really think it would be that easy Winchesters." He then strolled between the two boys, who then began to close in on him. The vamp then raised his hands and pointed at the brothers. "You two stay where you are and ill make this as painless as possible." The Winchesters stoped in their tracks. "Good now come on out of the shadows my children."

And with that command about eight vampires came out of hiding and surrounded the three men in the middle of the room. Sam and Dean didn't know where to point their weapons and kept darting back and forth between all the vampires.

"damn it, i know my spidey sense was going off." Dean said now looking at Sam.

"Yeah well strolling in the room like a cocky ass doesn't really show that you had any spidey sense." Sam replied with fear in his voice.

"now that i have you two exactly where I want you I can..." Before the Head vamp could say anything a sound like flapping wings overwhelmed the room. Every living being turned to see a man in a trench coat standing behind the head vamp.

"I suggest that you leave these two men alone." Cas said expressionless to the head vamp. "things could go wrong if you don't." Cas voice then turned more threateningly at the last part.

"Ohhhhh I feel so threatened." the head vamp laughed, all the other vampires laughed along with him. "I'm going to enjoy making a meal out of you." the fangs showed on the vamp and he charged at Cas. Who lifted his hand and put it on his forehead. A blinding light filled the vamp and then he just dropped dead.

"Leave now all of you." Cas commanded to the remaining vamps. "unless you want the same fate as your leader." the vamps who were absolutely terrified, bolted to leave the building.

"What the hell Cas." Dean loudly said "we easily had that."

"If by easily had that you mean your deaths, then yes you had that."

"I'm going to have to agree with Cas on that one Dean, we would probably be dead right now if it weren't for Cas.

"Shut up sam." Dean gave sam a look. "What the hell do you want Cas." Dean frustratedly said.

"Well Dean I need your help." Cas paused then went to look at sam. "And of course Sams help as well."

"Help with what?" Sam asked, curious as to what the angel might possibly want.

"Help with a problem, that could be catastrophic if not solved in enough time."

"How catastrophic, are we talking about here. End of the world catastrophic, or more along the lines of a missing angel kind of troubble." Sam replied while looking at Dean who seemed just as confused about the situation as he did.

"End of the world." Cas then moved towards the two boys with his arms outstretched.

"what are you trying to do Cas. You trying to tango with us or something?" Dean said backing away with sarcasm in his voice.

"no if i were trying to tango with you Dean i would not be approaching you the way i am." Cas replied with a serious tone in his voice.

"Then what are you doing."

"I'm teleporting us somewhere safer to talk Dean."

"No your not cas, you know the side effects i get when you teleport us." Dean then looked at sam who looked ready to go with cas. "Sometimes i cant poop for a week, and other times i go blind in one eye for a day. Its like the friggin lottery."

"Dean i'm sure that the end of the world is more important than some side effect of angel teleporting." Sam said with his arms crossed, looking at his brother who was always reluctant to teleport.

"Fine." Dean then moved towards Sam and Cas. Then turned and looked Sam dead in the eye. "If i get any side effects i'm gonna make you suffer to." as he finished his sentence Cas had already teleported them. They were in a clean white room , with paintings on the wall and just fancy things rich guys would have in their house.

"Hello boys." Crowley said smiling as he poured himself another drink. He turned to Cas with an approving glance. "not a bad choice wings. Moose and Squirrel, never underestimate them." Crowley swirled his drink then took a sip of it.

"Your working with Crowley again Cas. You remember what happened last time."

"Oi Squirrel, you watch your mouth"

"It's fine Crowley, Dean is just concerned for me is all." Cas smiled at dean and nodded. "Why don't you go get the other two while I brief Sam and Dean on why I brought them here."

Crowley rolled his eyes, but went off towards a door and exited through it. Of to go get who ever Cas just asked him to get.

"Ok Cas besides working with a demon, what's happening." Sam cooly said, as he looked around the room. Then looked at Cas as he said the last part of the scentence.

"I'm not just working with Crowley." Cas started to get off track with his literal answers but quickly caught himself. "but who I'm working with is not what I came here to talk to you about. Lucifer has escaped from the cage." Cas promptly said, and before he could continue he was cut off by the two Winchester boys.

"Lucifer escaped?" The two boys both said in unison, also with a slight bit if fear and surprise in their voices.

"Yes Crowley brought it to our attention. He came straight to us."

"Who is us?" Dean asked, but before Cas could respond. Crowley came back with the two others Cas had asked him to get.

"Really Cas, were working with humans." Balthazar glared at Cas as he walked into the room, with Crowley and Gabriel right behind him. "with these two buffoons no less" he then took a sip of the drink he had in his hand and sat down at the table in the middle of the room and put his feet on it.

"Oh come on, brother." Gabriel said to his younger brother as he entered the room. With Crowley right behind him. "give the winchesters a chance, they can be pretty good at what they do."

"Thank you, at least I'm not the only one who underestimates these two buffoons." Crowley said with two beers in his one hand, and then threw them to the Winchester brothers. "hope that brands alright boys."

"Yeah it's fine I guess." Sam opened his beer and began to drink it. "So whats the plan." Sam took another sip of the beer.

"We need two humans." Gabriel looked at the two boys. "Because the places are somehow warding off angels, and demons alike."

"And these places that are warding you guys off, you think has something to do with Lucifer?"

"Precisely moose." Crowley chimed in.

"These murders have my brother written all over it. We will need you two to investigate how Lucy is connected, and how to put him back in the cage." Gabriel started to walk towards the two boys but Dean stopped him.

"What you guys aren't comming? And why must you guys teleport everywhere" Dean whined, as one teleport was enough for him a day.

"Of course were coming Dean. that's if you can find out how to let us get into the crime scenes, which you probably won't." Balthazar started but before he was able to say any more was cut of by Gabriel.

"Enough Balthazar, and we teleport because it's the quickest way to get around." Dean still looked worried. "oh come on Dean, I've been at this long enough. I've had enough experience with this." Gabriel then touched the boys foreheads and were sent off to where ever the angels and Crowley needed them to go.


	4. Ragnarok Murderers

'You're going to get the britsh goverment on me?" The doctor said, as he straightened up his posture. Rose looked quite confused as to why this man thought that he could just use the british goverment whenever he so pleased.

"Yes I will, I could have you taken in for being suspect in the murder." Sherlock seriously said as John made his way over to apologize for Sherlocks behaviour.

"I'm sorry about him." John said to rose and the doctor. "my name's John, and that's Sherlock." John pointed to Sherlock who stood there expressionless. "he really can get the British government on you though."

"Well sense were introducing ourselves, my names the doctor and that's my companion Rose Tyler."

"Hello." rose waived to Sherlock and John.

"John you know we have no time for introductions right now. If your tinny little brain can recall were working on the murders."

"Well so are we, Sherlock is it." Sherlock stared the doctor straight in the eye and gave a reluctant nod. "I believe I might know who or what did this."

"Oh well if your so wise, why don't you just tell us." Sherlock was all up in the doctors face. Rose shuffled over beside John.

"Is he normally like this, if you don't mind me asking john."

"On good days he is."

"Well if you tone down your intensity just a wee bit, I might tell you." The doctor looked around the Caffe, then turned back to Sherlock. "is there some where safer we could talk by chance?" The doctor asked Sherlock, hoping that he did have a safer place. The doctor could easily bring him back to the TARDIS but he wasn't sure that Sherlock was ready for that.

"John show these two back to our flat." Sherlock went towards the exit of the Cafe.

"Sherlock were are you going?" John asked as Sherlock opened the door to leave. Sherlock didn't even look back as he replied.

"I'm going off somewhere."

"He will meet us at the flat. It's not that far of a walk to the flat though, if you could just follow me." John exited the cafe with Rose and the doctor following right behind him.

"So you and Sherlock live together." Rose politely asked John.

"Yes we do. But not in the way that we love each other, just to be able to afford a house together I guess." John blushed and Rose let out a small quiet giggle.

"So I don't want to bring this up in front of Sherlock" the doctor started. "but how can you two be real, Sherlock Holmes is supposed to be a story."

"Uhm you mean the books by sir Arthur Conan Doyle don't you?" John seemed to be getting this question allot lately, first by a woman with a big head or curly hair. Then later in the afternoon by a man named John Smith and his friend Clara.

"Yes I do."

"I've been getting that question allot recently, and always when Sherlocks not with me. but my answer still remains the same, I guess it's just a coincidence. A very strange one, but still a coincidence."

"Maybe, because that book is supposed to be all fiction." the doctor quietly said, and not a word was said untill the three of them got to 221b Baker Street. "you even live in the same place the book characters did." John completely ignored the doctor this time and welcomed the doctor and Rose into the front foyer, they were greeted by who walked right up to John and crossed her arms politley. just as a way to hold her arms.

"John what happened."

"What do you mean ."

"Well Sherlock when he came back was going off about something, then not two minutes later Mycroft strolls in." she paused and looked worried. "Mycroft never comes to the flat unless something serious has happened."

"Sherlocks just over reacting about something." John figured this was about Rose and the doctor. "just don't worry about it ." John went over and gave a hug.

"Who are these people." said looking at Rose and the Doctor. Having never seen them before she was curious. "are they one of Sherlocks new people he's helping?"

"No , there not. But they might be able to help with the murders." John then turned and pointed at Rose. "that's rose." then he pointed at the Doctor. "and that's the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" asked.

"Just the Doctor." the Doctor replied.

"Ok go on upstairs and see what Sherlock is up to." then returned to her flat on the main floor.

"She seems nice." Rose said as her and the Doctor followed john who started to head up a set of stairs. "and who's Mycroft?"

"He's Sherlocks brother, who is also practically the British goverment." Rose and the Doctor gave each other looks, understanding now why Sherlock could get the British government on his side.

John unlocked the door to his flat and to no surprise Sherlock and Mycroft were sitting in the living room part of the flat, sipping tea.

"John, how nice of you to bring two suspects right to us." Mycroft said semi sarcastically. "come and have some tea with us John." Mycroft finished, and stood up walking towards the three who had just entered the flat.

"So your the reason Sherlock can get the British government on his side." Rose piped up, not afraid of Mycroft at all.

"Yes I am sweetheart, do try and keep up. I'm going to assume that your Rose and your friend with the sand shoes over there is the Doctor."

"Correct." Rose replied coldly, not liking this Mycroft character in the slightet.

"Now that were on a fist name basis what do you know about the murders, Sherlock has told me you know something."

"Mycroft leave Rose allone." The Doctor now stepped forward. John at this point was in the kitchen making tea. "she isn't the one who knows about the murders."

"So it's you, alright then tell me what you know." Mycroft said sitting back down returning to his tea.

"Well I think it may be the gods of Ragnarok." now everyone but rose and the doctor looked confused.

"You can't be serious." Sherlock said this time, he stood up and went face to face with the doctor.

"Oh I'm completely serious." the doctor looked Sherlock dead in the eye not removing his gaze. "and if you don't want my help then I'll just leave and solve the murders on my own with rose."

"Your clearly a madman, and would be of no help to the investigation."

"Oh I am a madman, a madman with a box."

"Ladies let's break this cat fight up. Sherlock you know how fighting with people like this gets us nowhere." Mycroft interjected, breaking up the doctors fight with his little brother. "if we were to believe you doctor how could you prove what you said was true."

The Doctor stood still for a few seconds contemplating in his head weather it would be a good idea or not to bring these people into the T.A.R.D.I.S.. After a few seconds of debating to himself silently he decided to show them the tardis, as they should be more helpful after he had shown them.

"You know what, I can." the Doctor threw rose the tardis key. "use the voice interface to bring her here. She will do the rest." and with that Rose left the flat to go retrieve the tardis.

"Doctor what kind of tea do you want?" John asked the doctor from the kitchen.

"Earl grey is fine." The doctor replied.

"What on earth did you send your little friend of to get mr Doctor." Mycroft asked as the doctor took a sip of his tea.

"You'll see soon enough." and within five minutes of the doctor responding to Mycrofts question a loud whooshing sound filled the air, and a big blue police box started to materialize in the flat. the reappearing and disappearing of the box corresponded with the whooshing sound, until the blue box was completely opaque.

"What in the world was that." before the Doctor could respond to Sherlock. Rose popped out of the box, ran over to the doctor and handed him the key.

"The voice interface was being a bit of a pain, but eventually it cooperated." Sherlock was walking around the tardis touching, and inspecting it to see how it could be real. Mycroft was just watching his little brother running in circles, wasting his energy. John was just staring at the tardis completely stumped.

"And to answer your question Sherlock." The doctor finally responded to the younger of the Holmes brothers. "Thats my tardis."

"Your what?" Sherlock, Mycroft and John asked in unison.

"My Tardis. It stands for time and relative dimension in space." The doctor smiled, all the confusion swirling around him about the tardis was usuall. But he figured he should have fun with it instead of getting frusturated every time.

"What does it do?" John asked, Sherlock at this point stoped inspecting the box and instead started talking to the doctor about the tardis.

"Well belive it or not, it travels in space and time." Mycroft seemed the least concerned, but sherlock and John were still baffled. "Go on in to the tardis." The doctor snapped his fingers and the doors oppened completley.

Sherlock and John looked at each other and then headed into the tardis, Mycroft headed over to the tardis. However he didn't head over in confusion like the other two. Seconds after sherlock entred the tardis he came running out. Looked at the tardis and walked around it, trying to make sure it wasn't some kind of illusion. After checking the outside he wandered back inside as John came out and walked up to the doctor.

"IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE." Sherlocks shout came from inside the tardis, Mycroft remained silent. Just exploring the tardis consule room.

"How is it bigger on the inside, thats not possible." John said to the Doctor, Rose was just quietly observing the confusion.

"well John the outer dimensions, and inner dimensions are completley diferent. And one exists in a diferent dimension, that is how." Mycroft had just walked out of the tardis, and made his way over to the doctor.

"Ive heard about you Doctor, but i had to make sure it was you." John, The Doctor and Rose looked at Mycroft. Trying to figure out about how he knew about the doctor.

"How do you know about me." The doctor said sternly, the doctor didn't want to take any chanses that Mycroft could be someone he should be worried about. Considering that he knew all about him.

"Yes how do you know." Rose and John piped in, Sherlock came out of the tardis at this point. He remained silent, still trying to catch up with the strange events that were unwrapping before him.

"well as you know I practically run the british goverment. Ad i do sometimes come into contact with a group who call themseves UNIT." The doctor relaxed a bit but was still tense. "Well it seems you know who unit is doctor, and considering you relaxed a bit they have a good relationship with you. As i was saying, I come into contact with UNIT sometimes and tell me about the alien activity that is happening. Give me a update on how the situation is being handled, and who is handleing it."

"So what your saying is that this UNIT group lets you know about alien activity?"

"Yes John, and the Doctor who has this big blue police box seems to come up allot." Mycroft looked at the tenth regeneration of the doctor. "But the last time they gave me an update you looked like this." Mycroft handed the doctor a picture of him as the Ninth version of himself.

"Mycroft, you knew about aliens and never told me your little brother about it?" Sherlock was becoming more intruged by this entire situation.

"Sherlock you saw how you reacted to the doctor today, and how your still questioning if this is real inside." Sherlock didn't reply to that, which ment that Mycrof was correct in his statment. "You would have thought that i was going insane little brother, dont lie to yourself either." Sherlock didn't respond to that either.

"Are we all ready to hear the doctors theory on how the murders are happening?" Rose had asked, as the doctor had not even explained it to her yet.

"Yes I believe we are, if you could all follow me." The three men and rose followed the doctor into the tardis. The doctor snapped his fingers and the doors closed.

"So how is this all going down Doctor." John asked still looking around the counsle room, impressed by this technology if he could even call it that.

"Wel as i had told you earlier, I belive the Gods of Ragnarok did this. I met them many regenerations ago and they possesed great psychic powers, I thought i had killed them by turning their powers against them. But they may have survived." Everyone still looked semi confused, but were geting used to the strange things that were happening around them. Sherlock still trying to adjust.

"So these gods can throw people across rooms, and blow them up?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"Yes, and i know the perfect place to start." The doctor stared to hit switches on the controll counsle in the middle of the room, the tardis jolted a bit and everyone had to grab onto something to secure themselves. The doctor grabed onto a lever looked at everyone then smilled. "Allons-y!" The doctor fliped the lever and the tardis started to make the wooshing sound, then began to dissapear from the 221B baker street flat.


	5. Meeting at the Gallery

When Sam and Dean landed they had absolutely no clue where they were, as they were underneath a bridge near a sewer. Blocking all sights and defiantly normal smells of the area.

"What the hell Sam, Gabriel said he was good at this stuff." Sam was standing up looking at Dean, but more so behind him as Gabriel was right there but Dean had no clue. "that lousy archangel needs to step up his game." Dean expected Sam to say something, but his brother remained silent. Him remaining silent probably meant. "Gabriel's right behind me isn't he."

"Helz ya he is." Gabriel smirked. "you better watch you tone sir, otherwise I'll make every day a Tuesday where you just die over and over again."

"Why are we here, you guys never explained how we are supposed to un ward the place, and where it is." Sam interjected maybe his brother and Gabriel would calm down.

"Balthazar figured you two would be way to dumb to know what to do. turns out he was correct." Dean still not impressed with the response, wanted to sass Gabriel. But Sam gave him the don't open your pie hole look. "All I'm saying guys is that you need to investigate a murder at the art gallery. and also get rid of the wards as soon as possible, my brothers are getting impatient." Gabriel then disappeared accompanied by the sound of flapping wings.

"He irks me so much Sam."

"Just give him a chance Dean, he's actually decent compared to some angels."

"Well even if we are to get to the art gallery, how are we going to get in. We don't have any suits, or my baby."

"We can figure that out once we actually get to the streets Dean." Dean was already walking away from under the bridge, before Sam could start the sentence.

"Oh my baby girl." Dean shouted as Sam ran to catch up with him, Sam noticed the impala was sitting on the side of the road. "those angels look like they could be good for something." Dean said to the car as he started petting it, and resting his head on it.

"Well atleast we have a vehicle, and they switched the drivers side around to Dean."

Dean looked at Sam like someone had just shot him, then turned to look at the impala. "My baby!" Dean almost cried, "What have they done to you. It's ok ill get you fixed." Dean went into the trunk of the Impala and found two suits, one for him and the other for Sam. He also found two fake FBI ids so they could work on their investigation. "Atleast they sent us the suits" Sam walked over to the back of the Impala grabed his suit and went down to where Gabriel had teleported them to change. Dean waited for Sam to get back before he went down to get changed as well.

"Ready to go brother." Sam said as his brother walked back to the impala and got into it.

"lets get on the road sammy." And the two brothers drove off towards where the art galery was.

At The Gallery

"So these bodies just exploded then?" Clara asked as she looked at the body that was spread all over one of Donald Judd's ten units sculptures. exploded inbetween the spaces that were left between each unit.

"Uh yes, it even shows it on the security camera mam." The security guard replied to Clara. The twelth incarnation of the doctor was walking around the room, scaning all around the room. Then looking at the sonic and looking at the data, muttering to himself then moving on to the next thing. "Does that help at all sir?" The guard said to the doctor.

"I'm the MI6, sourld you really be questioning me? No I didn't think so." The doctor went back to scaning the room.

"I'm sorry about him." Clara said wlaking right up beside the security guard. "He can be a bit touchy. But he's really good at what he does." Clara and the security guard continued to watch the doctor roam around, then a girl with blonde hair, named rose strolled in the room.

"How can you be here the doctor questioned." He ran up to Rose. "You cant be here." He then poked her, and once realising she was the real deal staggered back in surprise. "No, No, No, No, No." The doctor just repeated walking back and forth in the room, Rose more so confused than Clara or the security guard seemed to be.

"Uhmm guys i think i found the room." Rose said loudly so Mycroft, Sherlock, John, and the Doctor could hear from where they were. Also she never took her eyes off of the man who walked up to her, and acted like he knew her.

"Mam." The security guard said walking up to rose with his hand out, pointing to the exit. "i'm afraid you and whoever you just called to come here to leave." Rose was about to turn and go find her friends but Mycroft came around the corner, holding up his badge to the security guard, carying himself in a cocky i'm better than you maner.

"I'm afraid we wil be staying, or would you rather have your job lost." Mycroft looked down on the guard, who seemed genuenly afraid of what Mycroft could do. He knew who Mycroft was, practically everyone in a security/law enforcement job in brittan knew who he was. "Now go back to another section of the gallery so you don't impede this investigation." The security guard shook his head, nervously walked past Mycroft and left as John, Sherlock and the Doctor entered the room.

The twelfth Dcotors eyes went wide as he saw the tenth version of himself enter the room. "This can't be hapening right now Clara." He said strolling over to Clara and then whispered into her ear. "You must be seeing these halusinations as well. We must have dream crabs on our head or something because this is impossible." The twelfth Doctor looked up to see Mycroft now right beside him with his other friends close behind.

"Now who are you." Mycroft bluntly said.

"John Smith." The doctor replied flashing his psychic paper. "i'm MI6" Sherlock, Mycroft, and the Tenth doctor all laughed.

"It's blank." Mycroft and Sherlock Replied. and at the same time the Tenth doctor said.

"Thats psychic paper."

"What is psychic paper, it seems like it's not very psychic to me." Sherlock turned to Ten.

"well, it doesn't usually work on those with little to no imagination. Or those who are trained to see through it." Ten walked up to Twelve. "Who are you, and how do you have psychic paper. No one in the MI6 has it." Ten's voice at this point wnet more stern, and less friendly as he usually liked to keep it.

"Who I am is the Doctor." Everyone but Clara and Twelve seemed surprised, and looked at Ten if they wern't him. "You wouldn't know that because your an earlier regeneration of me, and are obviously to attached to that version of you. And those silly sand shoes."

"Your him." John pointed at Ten, but talked to Twelve. "How can that even be possible."

"It's regeneration." Clara steped in. "If the doctor gets close to death, or if he choses to he can change his face. Sometimes personality can change a tiny bit, and you can tell." Clara tilted her head towards Twelve. "Honestly it's quite strange, I seen him change right before my face and it still is strange to me."

"well the doctor does regenerate, that's something I've been told by UNIT before." Mycroft then turned to the People he had came into the gallery with. "and if you don't want to work with both doctors I suggest you get out now." before Mycroft could say anything else Sherlock turned around and left the room, out of anger but more confusion. "he'll come around, my little brother always does.

"Work with someone who has two of them in the same room." Sherlock muttered to himself, passing some men in suits who were inspecting the paintings rather closely. Sherlock didn't take any real important note about it yet, he was to focused on the fact that there were two doctors excluding John in the same room. "it's damn well impossible, no way this could have happened." Sherlock then stopped strolling around the gallery, stood still and tried to clear his head. But the two men in suits he had passed earlier wouldn't leave his mind. Sherlock turned around to see the two men still messing with the painting.

"Dean would you hurry up and mark out the bloody warding sign before we get caught." Dean quickly tuned his head towards Sam.

"Bloody, really Sam. out of all possible word choices you chose bloody." Dean shook up the spray paint can ready to spray the back of the painting where two wards were. one for angels and the other for demons. "this is the last one we need to do, right sam.

"Yes Dean now hurry up." Dean was about to spray the ward off of the back of the painting. But not before they were inturupted.

"What do you think your doing." Sherlock said as he walked up to Dean who was now lowering the spray paint can down. "and why are you two spray painting the backs of paintings." Sherlock stared at the two intensively.

"Were FBI." Sam replied to Sherlock as he pulled out his fake FBI badge, Dean quickly pulled out his and flashed it as well. "Were investigating these murders."

"If your investigating these murders, you wouldn't be spray painting the back of paintings. And also you're not FBI." Sherlock watched as the two men seemed surprised at the mans brilliance, the security guard they had pulled this on earlier just left when they said they were FBI.

"Sir if you don't back down and continue to make our investigation harder than it needs to be, then I'm afraid I'll have to put you under arrest." Dean walked towards Sherlock while saying that.

"Your not FBI, I could have you arrested for impersonating an agent." Dean still didn't back off. "I can tell because, those suits are way to worn for FBI to wear, let alone wear in another country. Secondly the FBI doesn't investigate small murders like this overseas, now tell me who you are."

Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks, and Dean walked back to Sam and pushed him towards Sherlock. "well you got us." Sam started. "were not FBI but we are investigating these murders. We know who committed them, and what he plans to do. Sort of." Sherlock looked at Sam confused, first they stated they were FBI just investigating, now they claim they sort of know who killed poor Dave who had exploded in the art piece? Sherlock however said nothing and just let Sam continue to talk. "However, we need to get rid of the wards that have been placed on the back of the paintings in order to let the reason we know about these murders in."

Dean flipped the painting around revealing strange symbols Sherlock had never seen before, and that were not supposed to be on the back of the paintings.

"You mind if I go over them now?" Dean asked Sherlock raising the spray paint can in his hand towards the painting. Sherlock shook his head yes, having seen a box that was bigger on the inside today, he was ready to believe almost anything. Dean sprained paint across both symbols crossing it out.

Loud sounds of flapping wings filled the hall Sam, Dean, and Sherlock were in. Sam and Dean smiled at the sound and looked behind Sherlock, happy. Sherlock who was confused at the sound turned around to see four men. the one in the trench coat walked pass Sherlock and hugged Sam first, then went to hug Dean for a bit longer.

"I'm glad you two were able to destroy the wards." the man said. "Now maybe we can get down to stoping Lucifer."


End file.
